


Tumblr Ficlets - DCJ Edition Part 2

by pherryt



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accident, Angst, Car Accident, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Hopeful Ending, ICU, M/M, Pranks, deans fear of planes is expanded to general fear of heights, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: From a Dean/Jimmy prank war story, to a 3 part angsty DCJ request fic where things aren't looking good for our boys.





	1. You're Not Gonna Cry, Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> MORE tumblr ficlet stories from the 300 words or less prompt list  
> I made a slight miscalculation - the first story here (1275 words -oops!) is actually just a Dean/Jimmy story that I meant to put in the other set.
> 
> buuuuut...i figured it would be okay to put with the rest of these. 
> 
> *NOTE* these are put up slightly out of order - because I wrote one part before i wrote two more requests which wound up bookending the one i wrote first. so i shifted them so that instead of being put up in written order, they follow the timeline.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the very first, Dean and Jimmy seemed to hate each other. Pranks were there weapon of choice...until Jimmy takes it too far

Jimmy Novak was a pain in Dean Winchester’s ass. They’d had a weird rivalry/feud thing going on since second week of freshman year, when Dean had accidentally tripped Jimmy and the other man had fallen in the mud. No matter how much Dean protested it was an accident and tried to apologize, Jimmy refused to let it go, took an instant dislike to him and arranged to get back at Dean.

Things spiraled out of control from there and barely a week went by without one doing something to the other. The worst part was there were almost no breaks. Except during test times. They had a grudging truce during those grueling days.

And since they had nearly all the same friends, they were stuck seeing each other on a regular basis. It didn’t allow much time for heads to cool.

Which was why – here and now - Jimmy’s nose was only a few bare inches from Dean’s, as he growled out, “You’re not gonna cry, now, are ya?”

“Oh,  _hell_ no! Over something as stupid and petty as  _that?”_  Dean scoffed back with a smirk. Jimmy’s eyes narrowed at the challenge and vowed to up the ante.

And so it went.

“Dean, why are you staring at Novaks’ ass?”

“Hmmm…” Dean jerked his head as Charlies words registered. “What? No! I’m not…I’m plotting his downfall!”

“Uh huh,” She stood with her hands on her hips and a dubious expression on her face.

“Okay, so yeah, he’s hot as hell, and pretty smart and maybe even a little funny too. If he didn’t hate me…” Dean shrugged, “But he does, so…plotting his downfall.”

Charlie heaved a sigh and muttered, “Morons,” and turned away.

Things would have gone like that indefinitely, except for the fact that during their junior year, Jimmy pushed the line too far. It had taken no little effort and a lot of time to arrange for his next prank on Dean, and it was a doozy. He grinned when he turned the key in the lock and, ignoring Dean’s shout at being locked in the tower room, rushed down the stairs.

A few hours of alone time would give Dean a chance to become introspective, Jimmy smirked. He crowed about it to their Charlie over dinner, but instead of the usual rolling eyes and half amused – half exasperated chuckles she might normally give, she looked at him in horror.

“You did  _what?”_  she shrieked.

“Relax, Charles, it’s perfectly safe in there. I’ll go back in an hour and let him out.” he reached for his burger but Charlie smacked it out of his hands. He watched it hit the floor mournfully and then looked back up at her in shock.

“What the hell was  _that_ for?”

“Dude, do you even know  _anything_ about Dean?”

“Of course I do. Otherwise, half these pranks would fall flat. Same goes for him. I think we know each other pretty well,” Jimmy answered, perplexed, “It’s all in good fun.”

“First off, are you sure about that? Cause Dean thinks you hate him. And secondly, no. Just, no, it isn’t,” Charlie looked at him sternly and Jimmy squirmed. “Dean’s afraid of heights, Jimmy. Like,  _really_  afraid of ‘em.”

“No, he’s not. He’s afraid of planes and last I checked, the drama tower wasn’t exactly flying anywhere,” Jimmy protested, though his stomach sank.

“Duh! Planes are pretty much as high as a normal person can get. And that tower room is all open, dude. With no glass. There’s nowhere for him to ‘hide’ and pretend he isn’t up so high. Especially with the wind as strong as it is tonight - have you ever  _been_ in there when the wind is really crazy? Dean’s probably freaking out! How’d you get him in there anyway?”

Instead of answering her, Jimmy abruptly stood and spun about, not even bothering to grab his coat before he ran out of the room. It didn’t take long for Jimmy to reach the tower, and he pounded up the stairs. Winded, he reached the door and fumbled to get the key in the lock.

He shoved at the door but it barely budged, like something was in front of it. _Shit, shit, shit!_ “Dean? Dean are you all right? Dean, buddy, you gotta move if you want me to let you out? I’m so sorry, man, I really am, I didn’t know!” Jimmy tried the door again. Something – probably Dean – was still in front of it, but he was able to get it open just enough to squeeze through.

What he saw on the other side broke his heart. Dean was curled up on the floor in front of the door, hands covering his head and his eyes clenched shut tightly, his face pale. Jimmy fell to his knees beside him and reached out tentatively. “Dean? I’m so sorry – I went too far this time, I didn’t mean to. C’mere, let me get you outta here, okay?”

Jimmy reached down and pulled Dean against him, the other man unresisting. Slowly, he stood up, bringing Dean with him. Supporting him the entire way, Jimmy got him back down to the ground floor of the theater and they collapsed against the wall at the bottom of the stairs. Dean’s face was starting to regain color and his breathing was evening out. Jimmy pulled Dean against his shoulder and wrapped his arm around him.

“I don’t hate you, by the way. I always thought…this was a game and we were having fun. I’m sorry if I made you think otherwise. I kinda always hoped…” Jimmy shook his head and sighed. “Never mind. You wanna stop the prank war, I’ll do it. And when you’re ready to go back to your dorm, I’ll help you back _and_ I’ll treat you to burgers as an apology. Whaddya say?”

Without even realizing it, Jimmy’s fingers carded through Dean’s short, spikey hair, scratching lightly. Dean leaned into the touch with a hum.

“You really don’t hate me?” Dean asked quietly, the first words Jimmy had heard the whole time. He relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief at the sound of Dean’s voice. He shook his head. Dean cleared his throat, “Then uh, yeah, I uh, I’ll take you up on that, on all of that.” Dean shifted against Jimmy, twisting to look at him, “On one condition.”

“Name it,” Jimmy said the words faster than he could think them.

“Tell me what it was you always hoped,” Dean said. And was Jimmy mistaken, or was that hope and anticipation in Dean’s eyes?

Jimmy squirmed under Dean’s gaze, “Oh, I just…I um...really like you, Dean. Which, I’d always thought was fairly obvious but…” He looked away and picked at the sleeve of his sweater. “Well, turns out I was wrong, so, there’s no chance you’d even want to, to…” he shrugged, trailing off, cheeks red with embarrassment.

After parsing the words, the things he’d said and _hadn’t_ said, Dean smiled, “Jimmy, can I kiss you?”

Jimmy’s head jerked up in surprise and their eye met. “Do you really mean that or…or is this a get back at me prank? Cause I mean, I deserve it but…not this, Dean, please. If this is a prank – I don’t think I could take it.”

“Not a prank, I promise,” Dean assured him.

“Oh, thank god, then yes!” Jimmy could barely breathe, could hardly believe this could possibly be happening.

It took weeks of pinching himself at every opportunity to assure himself that yes, it had happened, was still happening and that he and Dean were now dating.

Strangely, their friends weren’t surprised at all.


	2. Accident Pt1 - You Should Think About What You've Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fight with the twins, Dean goes off driving to clear his head...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So theres' 3 parts to this (ending on a hopeful note) and this one was actually written second. However, i re-ordered this for coherency.
> 
> What about a prequel for the DCJ Accident fic? Like before that glimpse we get of cas and Jimmy crying... maybe "you should think about what you've done"?  
>  853 words

 

It had been a horrible fight. Their worst fight ever.

Asked to leave, Dean had stormed out of the apartment, jaw clenched, eyes burning as he climbed into his Baby, slamming the door behind him. His breathing was ragged and he hit the steering wheel again and again. A measure of how pissed off he was, how upset, that he didn’t even register the abuse he was giving to the most beloved of all his possessions.

He wasn’t even sure how it had all gone so wrong. Thinking back to their argument, tears ran down his cheeks, fingers shaking when he put the key in the ignition and turned them. The roar of his baby, something that usually soothed him, instead seemed to aggravate him.

Why were they so _angry_ with _him_? Dean just wanted to be open about his boyfriends. Nobody else had to know that there was more to the relationship then what they’d expect. Nobody else had to know about the Jimmy/Castiel dynamic that had started it all. Fuck, but Dean hated that as far as the rest of the world was concerned, Jimmy was his boyfriend and Cas was a just hanger on. It wasn’t _like_ that!

So what if he’d had bad timing when broaching the subject? That hadn’t been his fault!

Dean yanked the steering wheel around and pulled the Impala out of the parking lot, heedless of how she swerved.

And it wasn’t like he proposed they go out and rent a billboard or anything. He’d just meant to tell some of their closest, most trusted friends so they wouldn’t have to _hide_ all the time.

It had gone over well with Sammy, after all, though telling his brother hadn’t even been on purpose. Sam was just too smart for his own good and had started piecing things together – though, of course, he had come to the wrong conclusion. Rather than think that it was a natural, healthy poly relationship, Sam had accused Dean of cheating on Jimmy with his own brother.

And fuck if he was going to let anyone think that Dean Winchester was a cheater. Or that Castiel was such a horrible brother as to steal Jimmy’s boyfriend out from under him.

But the twins had been so mad, it didn’t seem like they’d listened to anything Dean had actually said.

Dean pushed down on the pedal, the Impala picking up speed. Driving always cleared his mind, helped him focus. He headed out of town, to the deserted back roads where he had to deal with no one else. Just him, the roar of the Impala and the open road.

Cas’s words still rang in his head, “I think you should leave, and think about what you’ve done!”

Telling Sam, proposing they be more open in general, how was that a bad thing? Calming, some, Dean supposed that, usually, it wouldn’t have been. If it had been any ordinary day.

But it hadn’t. And Dean had forgotten, after his heart pounding talk with his own brother, that the Novak parents had been skyping with their sons when Dean had burst into their shared apartment. It was a rare family thing, and the twins treasured those moments with their parents, even as they hid essential bits of themselves away from mom and dad.

Their parents hadn’t even known the twins liked men to begin with, when Dean had come in spouting off about telling the world that he was dating _both_ of them.

That’s when the yelling started. Mr. and Mrs. Novak – conservatives, religious – screaming at their sons over the internet. Horrible things, slurs, coming out of their mouths. The declaration of “You’re no sons of ours,” being the last thing the twins heard.

Their faces had been heartbreaking to see and Dean stammered, tried to apologize, when they’d turned on _him._

He was certain they’d regret the things they’d said later. That they hadn’t meant any of it. That they were just so upset they hadn’t been thinking clearly. It wasn’t as if Dean didn’t share some blame, but he didn’t think it would drive a permanent wedge between the three of them, once they’d calmed down and had a chance to think about it all.

Would it?

No, no they’d be okay. He was sure of it.

He wiped a hand across his face and sniffled, pounding heart finally starting to settle down. He had faith in his boys. They’d get through this. And they’d be stronger than ever.

Dean’s phone rang and he startled, fumbling at his coat pocket. Glancing downwards briefly, he smiled when he saw Castiel’s name appear on the caller ID. He put the phone down on the seat and turned the wheel, picking his foot up off the gas so he could pull the car over and answer the phone properly.

He didn’t see the deer till it was too late. He swerved, and if the road had been well maintained, things would have been fine. But it wasn’t. Dean wasn’t sure what he hit, but the car spun out of control – and then all went black.


	3. Accident Pt 2 - I Can't Remember the Last Time I Was Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Dean in the hospital, Jimmy comes home to comfort Cas, though Jimmy needs some comfort himself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Accident prompt - so this was written first  
> 16 - “I can’t remember the last time I was happy.” Castiel/Jimmy or DCJ... sad ending? 
> 
> came out to 568 words

 

Jimmy was worried about Cas. His brother just hadn’t been the same since…since the accident. Even in his head, Jimmy had a hard time with it himself. It had hit them both hard, but Cas…Cas was inconsolable.

If Jimmy let himself stop for a moment, he wasn’t sure he’d be much better off than Cas, to tell the truth.

Jimmy trudged through the front door of their apartment, the one they shared with Dean, fearing what he would see. Not even bothering to toe of his shoes or to take off his coat, he made his way unerringly to the bedroom. No side trips, do not pass Go. He knew exactly where Cas would be.

And there he was.

Laying on his side in bed, curled up in a fetal position and clutching Dean’s pillow to his chest. Cas was staring into space again, his face showing all the signs of tears that had long since stopped. Beside him was his phone, probably dead since he hadn’t picked it up any of the times Jimmy had called from the hospital. On the nightstand was the picture of the three of them.

God, looking at it hurt. He didn’t know how Cas could bear it. Jimmy swallowed against the lump in his throat and made his way to the bed. Finally taking his shoes off, he crawled up and over to Cas, wrapping his arms around his brother, burying his face between Castiel’s’ shoulders and taking a shaky breath, trying to use the scent of his brother to ground himself.

Long moments passed in silence before a hand gripped Jimmy’s painfully and, his throat raw from crying, Cas whispered hoarsely, “Jimmy…I can’t…”

“No, Cas, don’t...we…we gotta remember the good times, okay? We, we can’t wallow like this. He…he wouldn’t like it,” Jimmy’s voice broke, even as he tried to assure his brother because really, he didn’t have much more of a clue than Cas did.

Dean lay in the hospital, broken and bloodied and no one knew if he would ever wake up. And since their relationship was so unorthodox, neither Castiel nor Jimmy could even see him.

Sam kept them updated, at least, but even official boyfriend status couldn’t get Jimmy inside Dean’s ICU room. Even if Cas could keep it together long enough to pretend to be Jimmy so they could take turns checking on their boyfriend.

Dean had only been there for a week, and it was already tearing them apart from the inside. If he died – Jimmy bit his lip. At least they still had each other but Dean had been the perfect match for them, the missing piece of their relationship. Without him…it didn’t bare thinking on.

Jimmy tried to speak again, but his voice hitched, his eyes burned, “He’ll get better Cas, he’ll w-wake up, you’ll see. And w-we can be…happy…a-again…”

“I can’t remember the last time I was happy.” Cas’s barely heard whisper broke him, and Jimmy sobbed into his brother’s shoulders. Finally, Cas turned and the brothers clutched at each other, both sobbing.

Pain shared was pain eased. Just enough. Just enough to get through this moment, then the next one. Hopefully, enough to get through the day, and the day after that. After all, they had to make it, they had to. They had to make sure they’d be there for Dean when he woke up.

If he ever did.


	4. Accident Pt 3 - I Can't Sleep Without You Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's out of ICU and the twins go to visit him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe every prompt for the accident ficlets came through on anon - whereever you are, again, thank you so much!  
> 19 – And/Or “I can’t sleep without you here…” to continue it. You are still the best! 
> 
> came out to 475 words

 

Weeks.

They’d been in a zombie state for _weeks_ as they waited for Dean to wake up.

Because he had to. There just wasn’t any way around it. The guilt that Jimmy and Cas both felt from that night was horrendous. But even without it, they just wanted Dean to be okay and to come home.

They didn’t even know if he’d _want_ to come home.

At least Dean had been moved out of ICU and his life-threatening injuries had healed up enough to take him off the critical care.

If only he would _wake up_.

Which was ironic, because neither Jimmy nor Cas could sleep.

On the bright side, with Dean out of ICU, they were now able to visit him. Not just Jimmy, but Castiel too. If there was one good thing that had come out of this, they knew they had Sam’s unwavering support. Sam knew about them, about their triad with Dean and he didn’t judge them. Didn’t treat them as less.

Didn’t try to keep them away from Dean.

Even better, Sam gave them alone time with Dean. So now, here they sat, on either side of their boyfriend. Each of them had one of Dean’s hands in his own. Jimmy used both hands to hold Dean’s in a tight grip, while Castiel used one hand, thumb rubbing up and down on Dean’s hand, careful to avoid the tubes and needles taped down to his skin. To make up for not being able to hold him with both hands, Cas brushed Dean’s short hair away from his eyes – not like he really needed it – and gently carded his fingers through the short strands.

“God Dean, we’re so sorry…we wish you’d wake up, come home with us,” Jimmy whispered.

“You were right Dean, we should have listened to you. I’m so sorry for what I said, we both are. I hope you can forgive us…please, please wake up,” Castiel begged. “I – _we_ can’t sleep without you. You complete us and – and, I love you, Dean. I don’t know what we’ll do without you.”

“He’s right. Fuck, Dean, I love you too. I know we haven’t said it yet, and it’s so unfair that we’re saying it now, when you can’t hear us, but I promise, as soon as you wake up, we’ll say it again,” Jimmy continued, his voice ragged and filled with the same tears as Cas’s.

A finger twitched and the twins held their breath. The monitor sped up a little and they watched Dean’s face with wide eyes. His eyes fluttered, struggling to open. A sliver of green showed before closing again.

Dean’s mouth parted and they leaned in closer to better hear him. A bare whisper of breath, almost drowned out by the hum of the machines, showed that he had, indeed, heard their words.

“Love ya…too…dorks…”

 


End file.
